1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting a liquid, and particularly, to an ink jet printing head and an ink jet printing apparatus ejecting ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printing head as a representative example of a liquid ejecting head, ink is supplied from an ink cartridge as a liquid storing member filled with the ink to a head body via an ink supply needle which is attachably or detachably inserted to the ink cartridge or disposed at a front end of a supply tube such as a tube extending from the ink cartridge, and an ink supply path which is formed in a supply member such as a cartridge casing holding the ink cartridge. Then, a pressure generating member such as a piezoelectric element provided in the head body is driven so as to eject the ink, supplied to the head body, from a nozzle.
In such an ink jet printing head, a configuration is known in which a filter used for removing bubbles or sediments contained in the ink is disposed between the cartridge casing and the ink supply needle inserted into the ink cartridge in order to solve ejection errors, such as dot skipping, caused by bubbles or the like (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-220567).
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2009-220567, the filter, the cartridge casing, or the like may be deformed by heat or the like generated during the integral molding process. In this case, when the filter is deformed and depressed toward the inner wall surface of the channel on the downstream side of the filter, the filter may adhere to the inner wall surface or the deformed filter may block the channel during a cleaning process of performing a bubble discharging operation in which suction is performed through a large negative pressure, which causes a problem in that the bubble discharging performance is degraded. Further, there is a problem in that the filter is twisted to adhere to the inner wall surface of the channel on the downstream side of the filter or bubbles tend to assemble between the twisted filter and the inner wall surface of the channel or the like on the downstream side of the filter.
Further, these problems occur not only in the ink jet printing head, but also in a liquid ejecting head ejecting liquids other than ink.